The Convergence Saga: Beginning
by morbiusgreen
Summary: A conglomeration of four of my favorite TV shows, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom where 'Phantom Planet' never took place and Star Trek 200 years after Nemesis. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_U1: September 15, 2009_

A bruised, bleeding eleven year old Timmy Turner shuffled into his room and flopped down onto the bed. He sighed sadly. Today had been one of the many rough days that he had had in the past eleven years. Wanda noticed his emotional and physical state from the fish bowl and quickly changed into her fairy form.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" she asked kindly as she poofed him back to normal.

"Oh, life, the universe, everything," Timmy replied, sighing heavily. "First I had a run in with Francis who beat me up right before school, so I got detention from Crocker. Next he handed back our research paper and he gave me an F. I really worked hard on that paper! Then when I tried to get Trixie's attention at lunch, her bodyguard pounded me and stuffed me into a trash can filled with brussel sprouts." He made a disgusted face when he said that. "And then after detention, you know what happened? Tootie followed me home from school, bothering me all the way home _and_, to top it off Mom and Dad are going to the Chip Skylark concert of the century and Vicky's coming to baby-sit." He shuddered when he said that.

"So, pretty regular day, huh?"

Wanda and Timmy turned simultaneously and glared at the owner of that voice: Cosmo: Fairy World's Biggest Idiot. He just stared back at the other two with his familiar stupid look and predictably said, "What?"

"Cosmo, go take care of Poof."

Cosmo's idiotic grin returned and he complied. After he had gone, Timmy sat up and asked, "But enough about me. How was your day in Fairy World?"

Wanda, surprised by the remark, replied, "Uhh, not much. Cosmo went over to Mama Cosma's while I had a relaxing time at Fairy World Museum."

That piqued Timmy's interest.

"Fairy World has a museum? Cool! What's there?"

"Well, for one there's the original copy of Da Rules written by the First Fairy Council, the wands of the fairies that were at the First Fairy Council among many other historical artifacts from fairy history."

"Such as...?" Timmy prompted.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's against Da Rules, and any child with a fairy would have their fairy taken away from them and their memory erased if they were discovered in the museum."

Timmy immediately stopped pressing the matter. He could see tears in Wanda's eyes. He didn't know why but he now knew when to stop. Instead he asked, "Did you do anything else beside the Museum."

"No, not really."

There was silence as Timmy unpacked his backpack and begun his homework.

"Hey Timmy, wanna play the Not-Study game?" Cosmo had returned and he was carrying one year old Poof with him.

"Not tonight, Cosmo, I have homework. When I'm done, maybe. In the meantime, you can play this new game I just bought, but keep the volume down please."

"Hooray!" Cosmo shouted with delight. He and Poof went off to Timmy's new Vcube 720 to play Timmy's new game, called _Ring of Light 3_. Wanda hovered over and watched what was happening. Timmy was studying his history textbook while Cosmo and Poof were beating the living daylights out of the alien beings on _Ring of Light 3_. A year ago, Timmy would have joined Cosmo at an instant when he said "…Not-Study game." But ever since his encounter a month ago with Qidoz, a new enemy who had fairy-like powers but wasn't bound by Da Rules, he had leaned the price of irresponsibility again and this time, the lesson seemed to be sticking to him. Timmy had become, in Wanda's opinion, a more mature, studious young man. Usually Timmy would forget the lessons he had learned with his fairies in about a half-month or so. Wanda was surprised that this lesson seemed to be sticking to him, but all in all, she believed that the change in Timmy was a good change. He had endured so much in his eleven years of life.

"I think I'll go read outside. It's nice out."

Timmy's sudden statement brought Wanda back to the present. She looked back at Timmy, who was putting his history in his backpack and bringing out his literature book that he was reading: _War and Peace_. Wanda then cautioned Timmy to be careful. He turned to her and gave a sly smile. "When am I ever not?" He the climbed out of his window, book in hand, down the rope ladder he had built earlier during summer break.

Wanda then returned to her thoughts, this time her thought turned to Timmy's impossible education, _I mean, come on, _War and Peace _at eleven!_ This made Wanda so angry that if Da Rules didn't exist, she would have already broken a thousand.

Then Timmy screamed.

Wanda's fairy skills immediately kicked in. She called for Cosmo and Poof and flew out the window. Timmy was on the ground, shaking. Only then did Wanda realize that the entire ground was shaking as well. Wanda saw Timmy try to stand up but fall back down again on his right arm. After about two seconds, the shaking stopped. Wanda immediately floated down to Timmy's level. Cosmo and Poof had joined them.

"Timmy, are you all right?"

Timmy pushed himself up, and groaned. "I think I'm all right, I- OOOW!!" Timmy grabbed his right arm and winced.

"From that, I'd say you aren't all right."

Timmy looked at Wanda and smiled, but that smile faded as a look of confusion mixed with amazement and fear appeared on his face as he looked past Wanda. She turned to look at what Timmy was looking at. She expected to see a couple toppled buildings. But when she saw what Timmy saw, her facial expression changed and her jaw dropped.

"What in the world…?"


	2. Chapter 2

_U2: November 24, 2009_

Twelve year old Jimmy Neutron was in his lab working on one of his inventions when Sheen and Carl walked in.

"Hey Jimmy, whatcha doin'?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy turned around and said, "I'm working on my Shrink-Ray. I've been having trouble with it ever since my encounter with Qidoz."

"Isn't that the guy who was smart and had all those cool gadgets and stuff?" Carl asked.

"Yea." Jimmy replied. After using the Shrink-Ray on him, it had begun to malfunction. Jimmy would set the Shrink-Ray setting to one setting and it would do something else. Qidoz had appeared in Retroville about a month ago. He had about the same intelligence as Jimmy but in the end, a modification of the Shrink-Ray had made this new enemy disappear.

"C'mon, Jimmy, Sam's gotta new shake down at the Candy Bar, First 300 people get it free." Sheen said.

"Well…" Jimmy was a bit unsure. He looked at his watch. It read_ 6:20 PM_. He looked at the Shrink-Ray. All of the components had been separated and were in a big mess on his table. "Ok, sure. I could use a break" He jumped out of his chair and accompanied the others out of the lab.

A couple minutes later, the trio ran into Cindy and Libby, who incidentally were going the same way. All five of them had grown to become friends over the past year, especially after the battle with Qidoz, especially Jimmy and Cindy. The other three had been happy to see this friendship develop between these two. As they walked to the Candy Bar the subject of the battle with Qidoz was brought up.

"What I don't understand," Cindy said, "is why he attacked in the first place. You never met him before, right Jimmy?"

"No, never."

"I mean, come on. It just doesn't make any sense. All he did was announce his name in the 'evil voice' that all villains do and then he attacked."

Everyone else agreed, but then Jimmy added, "_Nothing_ he did made sense. He attacked random locations. He attacked places that were not important. Why didn't he attack the secret military base outside town, or the White House or the U.N. Building?"

They didn't say anything for a time until they got to the Candy Bar. As they slurped on Sam's new shake, the conversation started up again, but this time it was about school.

"So, what does everybody think about our sub teacher, Mr. Stanley?" Libby asked.

"You mean the Human Straw?" Sheen commented. At that, everybody began laughing hysterically. The sub teacher did indeed resemble a straw and as such the nickname had stuck with him.

After the laughter died down, Carl replied, "Yeah he's okay, but he isn't Ms. Fowl." At the mention of her name, the group fell silent. A month after school had started, Ms. Fowl had been in a nasty hit-and-run accident. She had been hospitalized. She was expected to make a full recovery, but not until around Christmas-time, or so the doctors had said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Cindy suddenly said, startling everyone. "This Thursday is Thanksgiving, right? Well, we should give her a Thanksgiving dinner!"

"In the hospital?" Jimmy asked in unbelief.

"Sure! She's helped us over the years and we really haven't given her the thanks she deserves. Remember when Jimmy invented his Sick-Patch? From what I heard, she really missed us. She deserves a lot more." She jumped out of the booth, turned back and added, "Now are you gone come help me, or do I have to tear you limb from limb?"

Everyone immediately jumped out of their seats. Cindy giggled and said, "I was just joking guys, but seriously, let's do it! Meet me at the supermarket in an hour."

Everybody agreed to this, so they each paid their part of the bill and proceeded to grab their coats. As they left, they heard Sam call out after them, "Make sure to come back again soon, yeah."

An hour later, the five were outside the shopping center. Cindy gave out instructions on what each person was to look for. Jimmy had brought five walkie-talkies so that everyone would be able to keep in contact, them they went in. The place was crowded, which made it so that they took twice as long to get the food. They put all the food gathered in Jimmy's hovercar and took it to his lab where they stored it all in his refrigerator

As they were lying on the grass outside Jimmy's house, Cindy said, "Well, that was invigorating." Everyone agreed with sighs or moans.

Then the ground began to shake.

It was unnoticeable at first, but soon Jimmy sat up and asked everybody, "Does anybody feel that?"

As soon as he said that, the ground shook even more and dangerously so. Everyone began to panic, but Jimmy shouted, "Get in the hovercar!"

They all stumbled towards the hovercar and clambered in with difficulty. Jimmy started up the engines and took off. Everyone on the hovercar relaxed. A half minute later, the shaking stopped. Everyone climbed out and sat on the grass, breathing heavily.

"What happened, Jimmy? I though you installed an earthquake predictor?" Libby asked

Jimmy, who was just as confused, replied, "I don't think that was any natural earthquake. To the lab!"

"I don't think we'll need to go to the lab to find out what is going on."

Jimmy turned to see Cindy looking into the sky with a fearful look on her face. He walked over and asked, "Why?"

She pointed with trembling fingers towards the sky and asked, with fear in her voice, "Explain this!"

Jimmy and the rest of the gang turned to look at the sky and immediately lost their voices.

"Leapin' leptons…"


	3. Chapter 3

_U3: January 24, 2009_

The first thing fifteen year old Danny Fenton saw when he woke up was his big sister staring into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"Get up, sleepy-head!" She went to his window and opened his blinds, letting in a bright light. Too bright to be coming from the outside on a winter day at 9:00 in the morning, but Danny's sleep-fogged brain didn't register. All he did was cover up and turn over.

Jazz came over again and pulled his covers off. Danny immediately went into a fetal position, trying to stay warm.

"Come on, get up! Today's a bright new day filled with many opportunities."

"Yea, sure, and I want the opportunity to **sleep**," Danny replied, pulling his covers back over him, but he was already too awake. He slowly pushed himself up out of bed, turned to Jazz and said, "Uuh, a little privacy, please?"

Jazz immediately left the room, leaving Danny alone to change. He went to his dresser and picked out his usual getup. He got dressed and shuffled out of his room and began walking down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!!"

The sleepy teen started and blushed at the sudden outburst. All of his family and friends cheered and laughed at his startled expression. His mom and dad were sitting in the living room as well as his three friends Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

He blushed even more as his big sister, who was now seventeen, came over with a party hat and place it on his head.

"Congrats, Danny, you've finally reached the big one-five," Tucker said, shaking his hand with their 'best friends' handshake."

"Thanks, Tuck."

The next one to congratulate him was Sam, who pulled him into a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Danny,' she said with a smile, then went to help in the kitchen.

Valerie came up to him next and, placing her hands on his shoulders, gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, ghost boy," she said with a wink.

Danny smiled and laughed nervously as she also walked to the kitchen. A month ago during his encounter with the ghost Qidoz, he and Valerie had to set aside their differences to combat this new threat. During the big fight with Qidoz, Danny had been hit with a ghost power he had never encountered, forcing him to change him into his human form, right in front of Valerie. She of course had been shocked, but she had fought Qidoz on his request. After the ghost had been conquered, Danny had invited her over and explained the whole thing to her, how he had gotten his powers and why he hadn't wasted her (but he had to explain the time where he had wasted her older suit). Valerie had finally accepted his statement that not all ghosts were evil. Danny had then given her an extra PDA so that he could contact her whenever he needed help fighting ghosts. Now they were even closer friends than ever. She had forgiven him for his accidentally firing her father, who had since gotten his job back.

"Danny, time to open your presents."

Danny looked up to see a bunch of presents laid out before him.

"Well, go on, open them."

Danny started and reached for the closest present, which happened to be the one from Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Valerie. He had no idea what to expect. It was a solid gold locket. When he opened it up, he saw the picture that all five of them had taken after their battle with Qidoz at the Nasty Burger. Everyone looked tired in the picture, but they each had a victory smile on their faces. He thanked them each for the present.

Next, he received a small package from his mom and dad. He opened it, and inside were a set of car keys. He looked up at his parents with a questioning expression, but they just gestured toward the garage. He opened his eyes, and stepped back in surprise.

A shiny red sports car was sitting next to the FentonRV. He turned disbelievingly to his parents and asked, "Really?"

"Of course, sweetie," his mom answered.

"And I've even added some extras to the car, watch!" his dad said as he pointed a remote control at the car, but Maddie stopped her husband.

"Jack, later."

"Aw."

Everyone laughed at this and went back inside.

Danny had to sit down and take a deep breath. The sports car had shocked him. Finally he got up and went outside. Only then did he notice that it had snowed the night before. The sun was out, but a new front was heading in. he lay in a snow bank and began thinking.

"Hey Danny."

Danny looked up to see his sister and friends staring down at him.

"Oh, hey, guys. I was just trying to take it in."

"You mean the car?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded.

"Yea, we were surprised too. But dude, you are so lucky. A car at fifteen! My parents are waiting till I'm eighteen," Tucker said.

Every one else chuckled at this.

"Hit me if you can," Sam said as she threw a snowball at Danny, hitting him square in the face.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it!" replied Danny as he threw another snowball at her. She ducked, however, and the snowball hit Jazz. A snowball battle ensued. It lasted for about twenty minutes. After the fight was over, they all lay down on the snow and rested.

Suddenly Danny sat up, touched his head and winced.

"Something the matter?"

Danny shook his head and replied, "Naw. I think it's just a minor headache. I'll be fine." Right after he said this, however, he screamed out in pain. Jack and Maddie Fenton and came out with a first aid kit.

Immediately the ground started shaking. Everyone fell down except Danny, who was rolling in the snow, in more pain than ever. His mom tried to reach him, but was unable to. She did, however, see something strange. There seemed to be two white rings surrounding Danny, moving up and down and then back again. One she saw the ghost boy known throughout Amity Park as Danny Phantom, then her son, and then back to the ghost boy. Both seemed to be in pain.

The shaking stopped as quickly as it had started, but Danny's screams didn't. As everyone surrounded him, something else began to happen to him. His ghost half seemed to be trying to come out of him, but eventually it returned to him.

His screaming stopped after that.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," Maddie said. Danny however was looking past her into the sky. He pointed up and he went white. Everyone turned to look at what Danny saw and immediately went white as well.

"Great ghosts, what happened…?"

* * *

**Keep in mind that the fourth TV series used will be a Sci-Fi one. The next chapter will reveal which one. I _dare_ you all to guess! Bwahahahaha!!**


	4. Interlude

_The universe is big, and full of mysteries even the Q Continuum cannot understand._

_On September 15 for Timmy's Earth, November 24 for Jimmy's Earth and January 24 for Danny's Earth, their respective planets and all satellites were somehow __**transferred**__ from their universes to a stable orbit of a gas giant in the Syar system, Syar IV, in the middle of the Beta Quadrant._

_Even though each world was transferred on a different date according to the inhabitant's perspective, each planet arrived at exactly the same time, July 5, 2558. _

_Each planet had their own dimensional way of looking at the world (On Timmy and Danny's Earth, everything was a bit flatter than on Jimmy's Earth, where everything was described, at least by Timmy, as "bulgy"), but after what was quickly becoming known as the Convergence each world became fully three dimensional, even more detailed than on Jimmy's Earth._

_At first people on each world panicked, but after a while learned to accept their appearance and the twin suns and four planets in the sky. _

_One of these planets was an uninhabited world which the Fairies decided to settle and named it New Færie. _

_Shortly after the Convergence, the Anti-Fairies, Pixies and Genies suddenly became unable to live in this version of the Milky Way because of the presence of a mysterious barrier surrounding the entire galaxy. They had to leave. They went to Andromeda, but found it a dead galaxy, full of dead worlds and high levels of radiation, so they left and came to the Triangulum Galaxy and were never heard from again._

_The Fairies, however, could stay for some reason, but they now had to breathe the atmosphere of a Class-M world, being altered somehow by the Convergence._

_On Danny's Earth, the Fenton Ghost Portal had suddenly switched off right after the Convergence. No ghosts appeared for a long time. _

_A month passed…_

* * *

**Hope that helps, but I doubt it! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_FentonWorks, U3 Earth_

Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Fenton and each of their respective friends sat in the Fenton basement around a big conference table talking.

"So, those two beings I mistook for holograms are actually your fairies?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy nodded, and then added, "But Jorgen just took me to the Fairy World Museum. Fairies are not who they seemed to be."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "How can fairies not be who they seem to be? They're just magical creatures that grant your every wish."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Timmy shook his head. "Well, according to the museum, around two million years before life began evolving on my Earth, Fairies were a thriving culture living on a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, Færie. Their planet was destroyed by an unknown alien attack force. The members of the First Fairy Council were actually the ones who led the remnant of the Fairy race away from their dead homeworld and led them around their galaxy, searching for a new home. They searched for two _million_ years. Many of the fairies stayed in stasis for most of the time, but some fairy scientists stayed out to find a way to exercise the evil impulses in all fairies. Something went terribly wrong with that. It worked, all too well. The evil impulses became conscious of their own existence. The True Fairies, the name for the good fairies, did not kill them but made them become servants to the True Fairies. Three races were created from that experiment, Anti-Fairies, Pixies and Genies, each with their own unique genetic codes. Jimmy, you've seen the Anti-Fairies. Well, after that, scouts were sent to the Milky Way. Earth was discovered. The entire Fairy race was glad, but when they arrived, they discovered that life, though primitive, was evolving. Even though they were disappointed, the First fairy Council decided to stay and help the future inhabitants. The remaining fairies came to Earth in the ship called _Fairy World_. I know Jimmy's been there as well. The first generation died out and a new generation was born, but they had, because of some type of radiation from the Sun became immortal. Now, because of the Convergence they don't have that radiation and will die eventually." Timmy turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen who had joined them. "Isn't that right, guys?"

All three fairies nodded. The room became silent.

Danny cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Well, this is interesting and all but we're missing the point of this meeting. We're discussing whether or not it's logical to assume that Qidoz has anything to do with the Convergence.

"_Logical_? _Mon ami de spectre_, you're beginning to sound like a Vulcan."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Someone stood in the shadows. As he moved into the light, mass chaos ensued. He wore a strange uniform with a strange insignia on the left side of the jacket, but that didn't matter because everyone recognized him.

"Qidoz!"

"Cosmo, Wanda! Defense Maneuver 71!

"Going Ghost!"

"Goddard, activate Ion Cannon!"

The being just looked at each of them with an amused look on his face and snapped his fingers. Instantly some type of force field appeared between him and the others.

"Yes, I called myself Qidoz when I was in each of your universes. I'm actually just Q an omnipotent being with as much power as a fairy. I'm a member of the Q Continuum, and I'm just as confused as everyone else. I visited each of your universes just for amusement and battled each of your Earth's great warriors. I went easy on each of you."

He laughed at that, then continued, "The Continuum had nothing to do with your so-called, 'Convergence.' I was sent to find out what happened and how. Oh, and so was a Starfleet vessel. I believe it was the _U.S.S Nixon_."

Everyone looked at Q with a confused expression on their faces. Murmurs of "Starfleet?", "Vulcan?", and "Q Continuum?" passed through the crowd.

Q looked at them with a smirk.

"Ah, that's right, you'll encounter Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets in due time. In the meantime, _au revoir."_

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone was stunned at this sudden occurrence. While they were still staring at the last place where this being had stood, something else began to happen. Six columns of light began to form on the exact same spot where Q had just been. Three humans and three other beings none of them recognized appeared, wearing the same type of uniform that Q had with some minor changes on some of them. They turned to look at the group and their eyes widened. One pointed a strange device at the Ghost Portal and told the one who was in obviously in charge, "This is the source of the subspace disturbance, sir." She also pointed the device at Danny, Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen and continued, "These beings are emitting incredible energy. The teenager has the same readings as subspace and the other three are emitting an unknown form of energy."

The man nodded and looked around at the group and asked, "Who are you and how did you get here?"


	6. Chapter 5

_The Gtan system on the edge of the former Romulan Neutral Zone, seven hours earlier._

"Captain's log, stardate 235637.2. We have been patrolling the Gtan sector for about three days for signs of any unusual Romulan activity. So far, long range sensors reveal nothing out of the ordinary. Even after Captain Picard made it possible for the Romulan Empire to begin peaceful relations with the Federation after his battle with Shinzon in the Bassen Rift there are still rouge Romulan Warbirds out there."

Captain Swift of _U.S.S. Nixon_, a _Nebula_-class starship stood up and stared at the viewscreen.

"Mr. Dwar, anything new to report?"

The Bolian looked at his readouts and replied, "No captain, same as three minutes ago except for a Class 1 comet coming in on the edge of our sensors."

The captain sighed and sat back in the center chair. After he sat down, the ship's counselor leaned over and whispered, "You need to take a break. I can sense that you are very nervous. Go and unwind on the holodeck.

"Counselor--"

"No 'buts' captain. You've barely left the bridge since we got here. _Take a break_."

Swift sighed in defeat and got up out of his chair.

"Fine. There's a new program that I've wanted to try anyway. Now's a good time."

He turned to his first officer and said, "You have the bridge, Commander. Contact me if anything new comes up." With that he walked over to the turbolift and got in.

"Holodeck five."

The turbolift began to move toward its destination. In a matter of seconds he reached the holodeck.

"Computer, run program 'Swift Alpha one.'"

The computer, after a couple of seconds stated, "Program complete."

Swift walked in and immediately was equipped with a battle suit, but not a Federation armor suit. As he walked through a non-Federation ship approaching a large ring-like structure hovering in space, he felt the stress just flow out of his system while he used the holographic human projectile weapon to shoot out the shields of the multiple alien races attacking the human ship. Alarms blared and men with weapons ran toward the ship's escape pods.

"Captain!"

Swift turned and saw his first officer, Commander Jackson run toward him, carrying an alien weapon, which he used a second later to take out a tall alien. He came up to the captain's side and shouted, while sticking a couple of small aliens with frag grenades, "Is this _Halo: Combat Evolved_, sir?"

Swift nodded.

"Very interesting, sir. Why this particular program?"

"Because," Swift replied as he took out a couple Grunts and one Elite with a plasma grenade, "this game has had a resurrection on Earth and other Earth colonies as a VR subspace game. My son loves to play it because that way he can keep in touch with all his friends even when they are light-years apart. _I_ like it because it relieves me of stress. I want to organize a party where teams play CTF or Slayer."

"That would be interesting, sir," Jackson said as he hit a Brute on the back with an Assault Rifle. "By the way, sir, you have a Priority Message from Starfleet."

"Why didn't you contact me?" Swift asked.

"We tried, sir, but you didn't respond."

Swift grinned. He must not have heard. "Ok Commander, thank you. I'll take it down here. Computer, freeze program."

At once everything stopped moving except for Swift and Jackson.

"Computer, arch."

The arch appeared next to three dead Grunts. Swift walked over, took off his helmet and called up the viewscreen. An image of a Starfleet admiral appeared.

"Admiral Paris. It's been a while."

The admiral, the child of Tom and B'Elanna Paris, two famous officers from the _Starship Voyager_, replied, "Hello, Swift. Good to see you again."

"Same to you. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"How'd you like to go someplace where there's more excitement than the Gtan Sector?"

Swift looked at his First Officer then turned back to the admiral and replied with some sarcasm, "But looking for Class 1 comets is so much fun."

The admiral laughed along with Swift and Jackson.

"You are going to be dispatched to the Syar system. We've been getting strange reports from freighters passing through the system of old style radio signals from the fourth planet. The only problem is the fourth planet only has a Class-M moon that according to out data has no life on it. We need confirmation that this is so."

Swift and Jackson looked at each other with an excited look on their faces.

"I can see that look," the admiral said, smiling at them both. They blushed a bit. The admiral then took notice of the uniform that Swift was wearing. A confused look came over the admiral's face.

"Is that a Starfleet regulation suit, Captain?"

Swift looked down at his Spartan armor and replied, "No Admiral. I'm in the holodeck."

"I see." The admiral didn't look convinced. "Anyway, another ship is coming to take over for you. As soon as that ship arrived, you leave for the Syar system at maximum warp. Paris out."

The admiral was replaced with the Federation logo. Swift then said to his First Officer, "Well, Commander, we've got our work cut out for us. Computer, end program."

The Pillar of Autumn disappeared as well as the Captain's armor.

"Bridge to Captain Swift."

"Swift here."

"Captain, the _U.S.S. Titanic_ has just appeared and claims to have orders to take over the surveying."

"On my way."

"When they came to the bridge, Swift said, "Open all hailing frequencies." When that had been done, the captain said, "This is Captain Swift of the _U.S.S. Nixon_ calling the captain of the _Titanic_. Please respond."

A female human appeared on the viewscreen.

"Hello little brother."

Swift's jaw dropped, "Holly…?"

Holly Swift laughed at the look on her little brother's face, and then replied, "Yeah I was sent to relieve you."

"I didn't know you were captain of the _Titanic_."

"I sent you a message about it."

Swift tried thinking back. He couldn't remember anything about a message from his sister, and he said so.

"How typical."

A sheepish grin appeared on Captain Swift's face. "Sorry."

The captain on the viewscreen waved her hand and said, "It's ok."

"Well, even if it is too late. Congratulations. A _Sovereign_-class starship, huh? You seem to always get better stuff than me. Are you sure that Mom and Dad didn't buy the ship for Christmas?"

Holly chuckled at that, then became serious. "I believe the _Titanic_ was sent to relieve you. Have you received confirmation of this?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, good." She then smiled at him. "Go get em'." She then cut the connection.

The counselor looked at Swift and asked, "What's going on, sir?"

"Change of order, counselor." He then sat in the center chair.

"Set a course for the Syar system, maximum warp."

The helmsman set in the coordinates and said, "Course laid in, sir."

"Engage."

* * *

**And yes, I am a Trekkie. Live Long and Prosper! Ha ha!**


	7. Chapter 6

_U.S.S. Nixon, fifteen minutes from Syar IV._

Swift was looking over the reports given on this system by the last starship the system some five years ago, when he was brought out his reverie by his helmsman reporting that they would enter the Syar system in a matter of minutes.

"Very well. Slow to half-impulse."

The helmsman complied and the stars took on the look of regular space. He went back to reading the report.

**SYAR SYSTEM: REPORT MADE BY U.S.S INDIANAPOLIS. STARDATE 230284.8**

** SYSTEM: AS PER THIS REPORT, THE SYAR SYSTEM CONSISTS OF FIVE PLANETS ORBITTING A TWIN STAR SYSTEM, BOTH TYPE G STARS. **

** SYAR I: CLASS B PLANET. 0.3 A.U. FROM PARENT STARS. DIAMETER: 5,248 KM. POINT OF INTEREST: NONE.**

** SYAR II: CLASS E PLANET. 0.6 A.U FROM PARENT STARS. DIAMETER: 13,587 KM. POINT OF INTEREST: NONE.**

** SYAR III: CLASS K PLANET. 0.9 A.U. FROM PARENT STARS. DIAMETER: 9,657 KM. POINT OF INTERST: CLASS H MOON**

** SYAR IV: CLASS J PLANET. 1.4 A.U. FROM PARENT STARS. DIAMETER: 125,458 KM. POINT OF INTEREST: CLASS M MOON, RING SYSTEM CONSISTING OF INTERSTELLAR DUST AND ICE PARTICLES.**

** SYAR IVa: CLASS M MOON. DIAMETER: 12,458 KM. POINT OF INTEREST: 35 LAND 75 OCEAN, LIMITED PLANT LIFE, NO ANIMAL LIFE.**

** SYAR V: CLASS T: 2.1 A.U. FROM PARENT STARS. DIAMETER: 66,782,024 KM. POINT OF INTEREST: RING SYSTEM CONSISTING OF INTERSTELLAR DUST AND ICE PARTICLES. **

"Captain!"

Swift looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"Massive subspace wave incoming!"

"Red alert! Shields up! Evasive maneuvers!"

Swift watched as his crew worked with the speed he had come to expect of them. He activated his restraints and ordered everyone else to do so ass well.

"Brace yourselves," science officer T'Pon said calmly.

The wave, clearly visible on the viewscreen, grew in size. It was green and had the look of the Badlands. The tension on the bridge was clearly felt.

The wave hit.

The ship was thrown about wildly like a rock in a sudden torrent, and Swift did indeed felt like he was being tossed about in the interstellar wind as the inertial dampers failed to compensate for the sudden onslaught.

It lasted for about half a minute and then it passed. Everyone was still tense from the rocking and it took a while for them to relax and resume their duties.

Swift undid his restraints and asked for a damage report.

"A couple bruised crewmen and some frazzled nerves. No damage to the ship, sir."

Thankful for that, Swift turned to his science officer and asked him where the wave came from.

"Ships sensors show that it originated from the vicinity of Syar IV."

Swift raised both eyebrows. "What!?" Swift couldn't believe that a massive subspace distortion of that magnitude could come from a planet.

"Ok, this has just become far more dangerous. Helmsman, reset our course. Maximum impulse. Keep shields up and stay on red alert."

When they reached the fourth planet, Swift ordered a sensor sweep. What it revealed astounded everyone on the bridge.

"Sensors show a total of _six_ new moons orbiting Syar IV."

Swift was astounded. How was that possible? Sure, Captain Picard had discovered a disappearing planet, but _six_? He soon realized that his mouth was dry and hanging open. He cleared his throat and ordered, "Show me all of the new planets on the viewscreen."

Three pictures of Earth and three pictures of the Moon appeared.

Swift turned to the science station, an angry look on his face.

"Vulcan joke, Ms. T'Pon?"

T'Pon was just staring at the screen with one eyebrow raised. She turned to Swift and said, "No joke, captain. Those are the six new moons."

Swift turned back to the screen with the same look on his face as on everyone else's face (except for T'Pon). Astonishment.

"Captain, I've located the source of the subspace disturbance. It's one of the new planets."

He quickly regained his composure and gave his orders.

"Very well. Put us in a standard of the planet with the planet. Send the coordinates to Transporter Room Five. T'Pon, Qwek, you're with me. Jackson, you have the bridge. Stay on Red Alert and keep shields up. Have a security team meet us in Transporter Room Five.

A couple minutes later, they all were in the transporter room waiting for the Captain to give the order to beam down. He did not hesitate. As soon as everyone was ready, he said, "Energize."

Swift felt cool wash of quantum mist surrounded him as the transported began to disassemble them and reassemble them on the planet. After they had formed, Swift looked around. They were in some type of lab.

Gasps were heard from behind the team. Swift turned around and saw a large group of children, one muscular adult and two floating beings with strange colored hair standing around what appeared to be a conference table. His eyes widened, and he was aware that the others were doing the same.

Except for T'Pon. She just calmly took out her tricorder and pointed it at something else. Swift turned and saw s circular device attached to a wall.

"This is the source of the subspace disturbance, sir." She noticed something else from the readings and pointed the device at one of the teenagers present the muscular adult and the two floating beings, "These beings are emitting incredible energy. The teenager has the same readings as subspace and the other three are emitting an unknown form of energy."

Swift acknowledged that and then faced the group gathered. He took a step forward and asked, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

* * *

**If anyone is wondering what U1, U2 and U3 mean:**

**U1: Fairly Odd Parents universe  
U2: Jimmy Neutron universe  
U3: Danny Phantom universe**

**Live Long and Prosper!**


	8. Chapter 7

_FentonWorks, U3 Earth_

Everyone in the room looked at each other, unsure how to answer the strangers that had just appeared. Finally, Jorgen stood up and addressed the strangers.

"We're not sure how we got here. All our planets just appeared here. We," and here he indicated everyone around the large table, "are here to discuss whether or not an entity we each met a month ago had anything to do with the Convergence, that is what brought us here. However, the entity just appeared not long before you did and claimed innocence on the whole matter. He said his name was Q."

The leader seemed to ponder this, and then touched the insignia on his uniform, which made a beeping noise.

"Swift to _Nixon_, search all databases for an entity known as Q. You'll find it in the records of the Enterprise-D."

"_Aye, sir."_

Everyone looked at the insignia with confusion and awe.

"May we ask who you are?" Timmy asked. He sat at the head of the table because he was the one that had called the meeting in the first place.

The man smiled and replied, "I'm Captain Swift of the _U.S.S. Nixon_. This is my science officer T'Pon," (here he pointed at the woman who had used the strange instrument), "and this is Lieutenant Qwek, my security chief. We represent the United Federation of Planets, an interplanetary government spreading across approximately eight thousand light years of the Milky Way, the capital of which is located on Earth."

Everyone looked at each other in astonishment at this. Earth, the capital of this Federation? Timmy, however, seemed unfazed by the revelation. He started introduced everybody, pointing to each as he came to them.

"I'm Timmy Turner; these are my friends A.J. Smith, Chester McBadbat, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Gray. These three are Jorgen von Strangle, Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle. They are fairies, but not as you might suspect."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in shock. How had Timmy known their last names? Not even Cosmo had told Timmy his last name.

Swift waited for Timmy to continue. He didn't disappoint. Timmy told the captain the same story he had just told everyone else about the fairies. After Timmy had finished, Swift asked the three fairies if this was true. They said it was. Then T'Pon spoke up

"Most fascinating. Your culture seems to have no Prime Directive."

"What's that?" Wanda asked.

Swift replied, "The Prime Directive is the first rule by which the Federation lives by. Basically, if a civilization has not advanced to a certain technological level, we do not make first contact with them. In your case, however, you have been exposed to too much and extraterrestrials have interfered in your history. Therefore the Prime Directive does not apply."

"We do have a prime directive of sorts," Jorgen said. He hit his big wand on the ground and a purple book appeared. It floated over to the captain who took it and looked at it. In big gold letters were the words, _Da Rules_. Swift flipped through a couple pages and read those pages.

"May I have this?" Swift asked.

"Sure. I have plenty other copies."

Swift looked at the book once more before placing it under his arm. He then asked Timmy, "Would you mind if you came up to our ship and do a few simple tests on you all in our sick bay?"

"Uum, one sec."

Timmy then called everyone over to talk about the proposal. Jimmy started.

"I, for one want to go and see all the technology and everything on that ship." A.J. and Tucker nodded in agreement.

Timmy smirked at that. "Of course you would. But my question is _can we trust them_?"

Everyone thought about this. Valerie then spoke.

"They haven't given us a reason not to trust them. And even if their intentions are hostile, we have Cosmo, Wanda and Danny as well as Jimmy's smarts and Timmy's knack for organized planning. Also, I have my ghost hunting suit and we all brought weapons."

Timmy contemplated this and then asked, "Sooo, we're all in agreement to go?"

Everyone nodded. Timmy sighed and turned back to Swift.

"We all agree. We'll go with you."

"Good. I should tell you though that we all won't appear in the same room." Swift then proceeded to count the amount of people there. He touched his insignia.

"Swift to _Nixon_. Twenty two to beam up."

"_Aye sir. Energizing_."

As the blue light of the transporter formed around them, Swift turned to the group and smiled.

"Prepare for a shock."

Everyone then felt the transporter beam claim them as they began dissolving to appear--

* * *

**Well, whatcha all think, huh? I may stop for awhile to rest my mind. I'e been racking my brain (And my Star Trek Ecyclopedia) too much and this chapter might not be my best one. **

**Anyway, c****omment PLZ!! **

**Live Long and Prosper!**


	9. Chapter 8

_U.S.S. Nixon, Transporter Room 4_

—on a blue pad in a room. Timmy looked to his left and saw that Jimmy, Danny, himself, the pointy-eared science officer and the captain were the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" Timmy asked.

"They're in separate transporter rooms. This transporter room only has about five pads."

He gestured back to where they had just stepped off, and sure enough there were only five pads there. Timmy shrugged and followed the Captain and science officer out into a bright hallway. All the way to sickbay, Jimmy was excitedly asking T'Pon question after question about the ship, the technology of the time and many other things related to science. Danny leaned down to Timmy and asked, "Has he always been a science geek?"

Timmy nodded. "He's a science _whiz_. He set up his own lab in a _shed_. I'll bet he can name off all the Periodic Table of the Elements in three seconds flat."

They both laughed at that.

After going through some sort of elevator, which T'Pon called a turbolift and walking through a corridor, they all reached a door which slid open with a slight hiss. Everyone else was there, some being examined while others were looking around the room with astonished faces. T'Pon walked over to a person Timmy could only assume to be a doctor and gave her the device she had used earlier. The doctor looked at it and her eyes widened. She walked over to a screen and brought up a display. She called the captain over and whispered something to him. His eyes widened to and whispered, "How is that possible?" She replied that she didn't know.

He then turned to look back at Danny Fenton. He asked, "Might I ask you why you register as only half human?"

"You mean why I'm part human and part ghost?"

The captain looked at T'Pon, who just raised an eyebrow. He turned back to Danny and said, "Sure."

Danny then warned everyone to stand back. As soon as everyone was away from him, two fluorescent blue rings formed around his midsection, spreading both up and down his body. His hair became snowy white, his eyes became a glowing green, and his attire had changed to a black jumpsuit with white in places, including a white "D" on his chest.

The doctor took out another device like the first and pointed it at Danny. Whatever she saw made her uneasy, Timmy saw.

"But…that's impossible!" the captain said when she showed him the readings. "That element is purely theoretical! It not supposed to exist even in subspace!"

"What element?"

Timmy looked for the owner of the voice. He found it. Jimmy Neutron was looking up at the captain with excited eyes. The captain looked down at Jimmy and tried not to laugh.

"You wouldn't understand."

Jimmy then got an angry look on his face. "Try me," he said.

Timmy came to Jimmy's aid and said, "He is a genius. Surely your instruments here can confirm that."

At that, the doctor pointed one of the devices at Jimmy. She showed the captain and said, "His I.Q. is far above any human I've ever seen, besides that child over there," and here she pointed at A.J.

The captain sighed and addressed both Jimmy and A.J., "Have you ever heard of a substance called Thalogen?"

Both of them thought for awhile, then shook there heads.

"Thalogen is a purely theoretical element. If a person had some in his DNA he would be able to, in theory, channel certain types of plasma through him."

"Like this?"

Everyone looked back at Danny, who had formed a ball of green plasma between his hands. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Sam, Jazz and Tucker who were smiling.

"What? It's not everyday I get to break down a scientific law."

Sam, Jazz and Tucker laughed at this. Danny laughed as well, and then changed back to his human form. He explained how he had gotten the powers, how he had walked into the Fenton Ghost Portal and had been blasted by ectoplasm, how his genetic profile had been changed form all human to half human half ghost. He explained about hoe a ghost portal could open a link from their earth to the Ghost Zone, the place where all ghosts live.

Timmy listened with fascination. He was so intrigued by the story that he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard T'Pon speak.

"Fascinating. Is there anyone else on your planet that has had this change in them?"

Danny nodded. "His name is Vlad Masters, but in his ghost form he calls himself Vlad Plasmius. He became a ghost when my parents made their first prototype portal. My dad grabbed the wrong item to use in the portal. It malfunctioned and gave Vlad, who was working with my future parents at that time ecto-acne, which later gave him ghost powers. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard from him ever since the Convergence."

The captain got a confused look on his face. "You all keep talking about this Convergence. Am I correct in assuming that your respective worlds are from different universes?"

Timmy, Jimmy and Danny said at the same time, "Yes."

At that instant everyone fell down as something hit the ship. Klaxons screamed. The doctor was busy making sure everyone was ok.

Timmy saw the captain touch his insignia and said, "Damage report!"

"_Warp engine is offline. We can only travel at one-half impulse. There has been hull breaches on decks fourteen, sixteen and twenty-four."_

"What was the cause?"

"_Unknown captain. Wait a minute. Sensors show a massive ship heading this way, configuration: unknown. It's coming into visual range now."_

"Send it down to me." The captain went to a screen that still worked and pushed some buttons. A ship with a strange design popped up. The captain enlarged the image, froze it than turned to everyone else and asked if anyone had seen a ship like that. Everyone either said no or shook their head.

"I know who that is."

Everybody turned. There stood Q in a Starfleet captain's uniform, staring at the ship. The captain asked, "What are you doing here, Q?"

Q smiled and said, "Oh, how you remind me of Jean-Luc." He sighed and stared at the screen again. "His name is Magdir. He was one of the first of our kind to get his powers. Unfortunately that power went to his head. We banished him from the Continuum and stripped him of his powers. He has tried multiple times to take back his powers and has failed multiple times. The last time we saw him he had invaded another planet in an alternate version of the Andromeda Galaxy and had completely destroyed it. He claims to be looking for something called the Amulet of Forever. None of us have any idea what that is. I came here to find out what he's up to. Some of the Q, myself included, believe that it has something to do with the Guardian of Forever. Well, now that I have told you all that I know, I need to leave to discover more on my own. Fare thee well!"

He snapped and disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone just stared at the spot where Q had just been. Timmy was as confused as before. How had they gotten into this?

Everyone was brought back to reality when the intercom beeped.

"_Captain Swift to the bridge, please."_

The captain started towards the door, T'Pon close behind him. He stopped at the door and looked back.

"Timmy, Jimmy and Danny come with me please. The rest of you stay here. I've got a feeling this is about to get very ugly."

* * *

**Wow. This is my longest chapter ever. I really want to finish this story so I can move on to my other parts of this Saga. I came up with the name of Magdir in Physics Class, of all places. We were discussing _Mag_nitude and _Dir_ection and the name just came into my head. Anyway, please comment.**

**Long Live the Terran Empire!**


	10. Chapter 9

_U.S.S Nixon bridge _

The bridge was a disaster. Half of the screens were dark. Sparks were flying out from some of the consoles. The emergency lights were the only source of illumination. Some nurses were helping severely wounded crewmen off the bridge and treating less wounded. Amazingly, the viewscreen was still working, showing a large, sinister looking ship that could only be used for one thing: destruction. T'Pon went over to Science Station 2, since the other station had been destroyed. Timmy, Jimmy and Danny looked around in horror. One solitary question was on each of their minds: _Does this have anything to do with the Convergence?_

The captain stumbled over fallen bulkheads to the center chair where a woman was sitting. One question was on his lips, "What happened?"

The woman quickly vacated the seat, and as she did, she replied, "I don't know, captain. We were just sitting here and the sub science officer reported a disturbance, but couldn't locate it. Commander Jackson ordered him to try to locate it. And that's when…when…" she burst into tears. "It's my fault! I could have done better, and I failed! The commander is dead and I couldn't have replaced him in a million years! I should have ordered the shields to be raised! I should have—"

She stopped as the captain grabbed her and slapped her.

"Counselor, it's NOT your fault! You didn't know! Get a grip!" He toned down his voice a bit and looked into the commander's tear-stained face with compassion. "You are a very capable officer. Please, Wendy, I need your help in figuring out what's going on."

The counselor looked up. She had never heard the captain call her by her first name. She wiped her tears away and continued. "The first strike came without warning. A falling bulkhead hit the commander and he died, but before he died, he said that I had command until you got back," she almost started crying again, but she continued, "I hesitated for an instant too long. The second attack came with no warning as well. I ordered the shield's up and that's when you and your friends entered." She looked back at the others as they were helping the nurses with the wounded and for a while forgot her grief. A look of curiosity came over her face.

The captain looked where she was looking. "Ah yes. Our guests. The one with the pink shirt and hat is Timmy Turner, the one with the model of the atom on his shirt is Jimmy Neutron and the one with the white shirt is Danny Fenton. And those two," he pointed to the two floating newcomers that had just joined the others on the bridge, "are Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle."

He walked over to the two and asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay down in sickbay."

Cosmo and Wanda were staring at the screen, tears in each of their eyes, tears of anger the counselor noticed.

"We had to know."

"Know what?"

"If this was the same ship as the one recorded by our defense craft at the destruction of our homeworld."

Swift looked back at the screen. _Could it be possible?_

As if he read her mind, Cosmo said, "And it is. He destroyed our homeworld! He killed off billions of our kind!"

Swift looked back at the screen with rage. His hands balled up into fists. Even though he didn't know these two very well, destroying a homeworld of even an unknown race was more than enough to put an individual on Swift's "Most Deserving to Die" list. Swift didn't notice Timmy come up and put his hands on both his godparents' shoulders and comfort them.

"It's alright, guys."

"**NO IT"S NOT ALRIGHT!!!!!**" Wanda screamed. Timmy was taken aback. Tears began to form in _his_ eyes and his bottom lip began to shake. Wanda noticed this and calmed down. She floated over to Timmy and hugged him.

"Sorry, sport. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that. Thank you for trying to comfort us."

Timmy smiled weakly. He looked around and an idea began to form in his mind. He turned to the captain. "I believe I can fix the ship." He turned back to his godparents. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish—"

"Stop!"

Q sat in the captain's chair, but his face showed an emotion no one even thought was possible to come from a Q: fear.

Q stood up and ran to Timmy. "Don't make your friends grant a wish. Magdir may no longer be a Q, but he's the most intelligent one of our kind. He's vastly more intelligent than your two friends, Neutron and Smith. He most likely has his sensors tuned to their magic. If they grant a wish, the universe is doomed. He's looking for the Amulet of Forever that the _Fairies_ have."

Timmy tuned back to Cosmo and Wanda. "Is this true? Do you have the Amulet of Forever?"

They both nodded. Wanda explained, "The Amulet of Forever is a small statue that is capable of controlling space and time. Not even the Anti-Fairies, Pixies or Genies knew of its existence. We don't know who made it. It had been on our world as long as our recorded history goes back, which goes back six billion years."

Time seemed to stop as realization hit. It was so obvious. This Magdir had invaded Færie searching for the Amulet of Forever in hopes of conquering the universe. A couple details were still unclear to them: Did he have anything to do with the Convergence? If so, why did he bring the other two Earths if the only thing he wanted was the Amulet of Forever?

Time resumed when a console beeped. One of the crewmen looked at the console.

"Captain", he said with astonishment, "We are being hailed."

The captain looked at his guests. They were as astonished as he was. He turned to Q.

"Q, can you take everyone back to where you first encountered them and not be detected?"

He nodded. Swift then tuned back to his guests. "I think it's time we parted ways, my friends."

They were on the verge of protesting but Q snapped his fingers and they all disappeared. After they had left, Swift arranged his uniform as best as he could and faced the screen. He sighed.

"Onscreen."

* * *

**More suspense! BWAHAHAHA!!**


	11. Chapter 10

_U1 Earth, Turner's house_

In Timmy's house, Trixie Tang, Veronica Star, Tad, Chad, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo in human form (who was holding and feeding Poof), Betty Quinlan, Nick, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Paulina and Star and were all sitting on the couches talking about the Convergence (since they had not been invited to the meeting at FentonWorks) when Timmy, Jimmy, Danny and the rest arrived.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" were the first words out of Timmy's mouth. Everyone, including the rich ones stood back at Timmy's sudden outburst.

"Timmy, is that you?"

Timmy turned suddenly. There was his mother standing in the kitchen entryway holding fresh, steaming cookies. Timmy ran up to his mother and hugged her. He sobbed uncontrollably. Mary Turner handed the cookies to Wanda, who had floated up to Timmy. She picked her son up and held him for about a minute. After he had finished crying, his mother put him down and kissed him on his head.

He turned back to everyone. He noticed the new faces.

"What are you all doing here?"

Trixie stood up and replied, "Well, after we weren't invited to your meeting, I decided to call one of my own. I used Jimmy's portal to travel to Retroville and Amity Park. We've been here for about two hours. What are _you_ doing here?"

Timmy sighed and explained everything that had happened to them from their meeting Q to their almost dying on the _Nixon_. He even explained the history of the Fairies in order that they would be able to understand everything that he had said. When he had finished, his voice was almost hoarse. The newcomers were sitting there trying to contemplate what Timmy had just said. After a while, Veronica said, "Like, maybe the captain was, y'know, right to have you come back here. This is an adult's job."

Timmy got angry at that. He walked up to her, grabbed her by the ear, pulled her to a window and made her look out the window.

"Look at the sky! Look at it! What do you see? Unless I'm hallucinating, _I_ see three planets out there, and that's not all the planets that we see nowadays. I think that it _has_ become our job. We're all in this together. If one of those worlds is destroyed, we all will _die_. _Do you understand?!_"

Veronica gulped and nodded. Timmy let her go and she retreated from him. He faced everyone else.

"Does anyone else here need to be convinced that this is not just the job of these Federation people? Sure, we could use their help, but they need as much help as we do. They are in no shape to take down Magdir's massive warship. We need to help them. Jimmy, do you have any idea if Magdir could detect Fairy magic from here?"

"Impossible to be sure. I would have to know the specs of his ships and—"

"Best guess, Jimmy."

"Unless he is solely focused on the _Nixon_, they could detect Fairy magic."

"Ok, we'll have to risk it. Listen up people! I have a plan. But first, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I wasn't hoarse anymore." Cosmo and Wanda snickered as they granted that wish. "Now I wish we were all one hundred miles outside Dimmsdale Flats."

They all poofed to an empty desert. _Thank goodness Doug Dimmadome decided to donate the deed to the Dimmsdale Museum instead of building a mall_, Timmy thought.

Timmy cleared his throat and continued. "Ok, everyone! Here is the plan…"

*********

In about thirty minutes, the desert had been transformed into a high tech base with strike ships of every size, shape and color everywhere. Jimmy and Danny had gone to every planet and had recruited many adults to be in Mission Control. Jack and Maddie had even brought their Fenton Rocket through Jimmy's largest portal. That ship was placed as a backup. Everyone was equipped with suits that were unable to rip. The twenty-seven individuals were separated into three teams of nine. Each team was under the leadership of either Timmy, Jimmy or Danny. Timmy had control of the Red Squadron, Jimmy had control of the White Squadron and Danny had control of the Blue Squadron. The Federation Fighters, as they had so dubbed themselves then got into the ships that they were each going to pilot.

As soon as everybody was strapped in, Timmy asked, "Ok, everybody, pre flight check. Are we on the same frequency?"

Everyone acknowledged.

"Good, good. Everyone remember who your leaders are?"

Everyone did.

"Ok, I'm now handing main control over to Home Base. Home Base, come in."

"_Reading you loud and clear, Red Leader_." The deep voice of Jorgen von Strangle boomed even through the headset. "Ok, everyone, it is now 1500 hours. Start your engines."

_Here goes everything_, Timmy thought as he and twenty-six other people started their ships and begun their ascent through the atmosphere.

"Let's rock and roll, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

**I just couldn't resist putting that last bit about the strike ships in. I'll bet anyone can see what movie I took that from. Anywhoo, plz comment.**

**Live Long and Prosper!**


	12. Chapter 11

_U.S.S Nixon bridge_

The screen flickered and switched on. A man sat in what could only be described as a throne. Swift could not see much of the room, but from what he could gather, it was a _massive_ bridge, if it was a bridge at all.

Swift cleared his throat and began, "I'm Captain Swift of—"

"— the _U.S.S. Nixon_. I know, captain. I know all about you. In fact, you could go as far as to say I know _everything_." He then looked at the counselor. "Ah, Wendy. The miserable failure who could never replace her beloved captain in a million years." The counselor's expression darkened to a mixture of hatred and regret. "And T'Pon. You pointy-eared Vulcans are known throughout the galaxy as the intellectual puppets of the pathetic Federation." T'Pon just raised an eyebrow.

Swift tried to remember where he had heard that before.

Magdir continued. "Since you pathetic weaklings cannot even try to comprehend my technology with your toys, it would be pointless to even attempt to explain it to you."

Swift replied, "We are not interested in how your ship works. What we are interested in is what you are doing in the Syar system. You have trespassed into Federation space. I ask that you identify yourself." This Swift did to test Magdir's supposed omniscience.

Magdir smiled evilly, revealing a set of yellow teeth that had obviously not been taken care of. Swift did not want to know how his breath smelled.

"I am Magdir the Magnificent. I would think that you would know by now. I seek what you seek. Immortality. I seek something far more powerful than the universe itself. I seek the Amulet of Forever."

Swift had his answer. This Magdir knew nothing about what they were doing here, or if he did, he was certainly putting on a good show. However, he decided to play along. If he knew those children, they would be coming along any minute now. Best to keep him distracted.

"Y-yes, that is exactly what we are doing here. We are on a journey of discovery as well."

Magdir smiled at that. "Very good, captain, but now that you have confessed to coming here for the Amulet, you won't be offended if we fight for it."

"Uuh, no! Wait!" Swift tried to dissuade him, but the screen had shut off.

"Get him back. _Get him back_!"

"Sorry, sir. He's not responding. _He's charging some sort of weapon_!"

"Red alert! We need as much power to the shields as possible! Someone get the weapons online and battle ready!"

Everyone scrambled to accomplish the captain's orders. The captain sat down in his chair, thinking about his next move.

At that moment, the console in front of him started flashing: _Incoming starship_. A second later, Ensign Dwar reported an incoming message. It was the _Titanic_, of all ships.

"Onscreen."

Magdir's ship was replaced by the sleek interior of the _Titanic's_ bridge. Holly sat in the captain's chair as if she had been there all her life. Despite the situation, she was smiling broadly.

"Looks like I have to fix another mess you got yourself into."

Swift smiled. "Some help would be appreciated, sis."

Holly looked off to her right. She then ordered a drop from warp.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Try not to break this new toy, huh little bro'. _Titanic_ out."

The grim image of Magdir's ship replaced the Titanic's bridge.

"Sir, his weapons are almost ready to fire. Wait a minute. What kind of ships are those…?"

"What is it, ensign?"

"Sir, there is a fleet of small craft coming from the direction of one of the Earth's. I'm detecting a Thalogen signature on one of them and unknown energy readings on three others. One of the lead craft is hailing us."

Swift nodded and smiled a bit under his beard. The cavalry had arrived at last. Took them long enough. "Open a channel to both the approaching craft and the _Titanic_."

As soon as the links were established, the voice of young Timmy Turner filled the speakers.

"_Thought you could use a hand. The Federation Fighters, at your service_."

"Federation Fighters, huh? Well, thank you for your offer, but we can't risk you all being killed."

"_Excuse me? I have been in battles that you could not possibly believe. Defending Earth from alien attack, foiling plots and the like. Everyone else here has done similar deeds. Besides, this is now our battle. New Færie is being threatened, and if that planet goes, we are all dead. You need our help just as much as we need yours._"

Swift pondered Timmy's words. True, if one planet was destroyed, there was a danger of debris from the pieces of the planet.

"OK, Mr. Turner, you may join us in this. It seems I have no other choice. Holly, did you hear that?"

"_I heard, but that doesn't mean I approve_."

"Fine, I understand. Oh! Where are my manners? Timmy Turner and anyone else listening, this is Captain Holly Swift, my older sister and captain of the _U.S.S. Titanic_. Holly, this is Timmy Turner and company, some of the inhabitants of the planets that appeared here recently."

"_A pleasure, miss_."

"_The pleasure is all mine, young sir. Well little bro and Federation Fighters," _here she giggled a bit_, "let's do this. _Titanic_ Out_."

"_Federation Fighters out_."

Swift sat back down. He ordered ship-wide intercom. He then sighed as he gave the last orders he expected to give, ever.

"All hands, battle stations."

* * *

**Almost to the big fight scene. Yay! Hope I'm not slipping in my story-telling ability-ness. Anywhoo...comments are much appreciated. Thx all.**

**Long Live the Terran Empire and Live Long and Prosper!  
morbiusgreen**


	13. Chapter 12

_Approx. 9,000 miles from Syar IV_

As soon as Timmy signed off, he opened a channel to Jimmy and Danny.

"Ok guys, are you ready to do this?"

"_As ready as I'll ever be_," Danny replied in a nervous voice.

Jimmy's reply had that same note of worry in it, "_I would feel better if we had more ships to battle this Magdir guy with_."

"I know how you feel, dude, but for now, we're all there is." He signed out and opened another channel to the Red Squadron.

"Ok, people, form up. Scanning positions. Cloak your strike ships"

Timmy moved forward, the others formed up in random positions. The ships seemed to fade out of existence. At this time Timmy began having second thoughts. Was he doing the right thing? Did he have the authority to sentence people to a possible death if this failed? Then he remembered: he had explained the plan to them and they had volunteered to fight for their lives and their planets, not to mention the universe. This madman threatened everything that was good and just in the universe.

Timmy looked at his scanner and saw the White and Blue Squadrons forming up as well.

"Activate scanners."

Waves of scanner energy reached out towards Magdir's ship, eventually touching it and penetrating each deck and bulkhead. Every couple of seconds another strike ship would start where the last ship had left off, so they could not be traced. The data from each individual scan were sent back to Home Base, where they would use the scans to reconstruct and analyze Magdir's ship for any potential weakness.

"_Very good, Turner_—_I mean Red Leader. We're receiving data now and we should have a weakness in about five minutes, ten minutes tops_."

"Five minutes? Can you speed it up a bit?"

"_No. Why?_"

"Because I seriously doubt that we have five minutes."

He said this because Magdir's ship had begun firing its weapons on the _Nixon_ and _Titanic._

--

_U.S.S. Nixon bridge_

As the bolt of unknown energy enveloped the _Nixon_, bridge members and everybody else on the ship flew backwards, impacting either the wall bulkheads or the deck. Swift had been standing up near where T'Pon had been standing when it hit. He had flown back to the wall where the dedication plaque had been hanging. It had been dislodged and impacted him squarely on the head.

He stood up, rubbing his still throbbing head. "Return fire! Coordinate our attack with the _Titanic_!"

He walked back to his chair. A little amount of blood had begun to trickle from his wound. A young medic walked up to heal it, but Swift pushed him gently away.

If the bridge was a disaster before, it now looked as if a nuke had gone off in the center. Consoles had been ripped from their stations and were lying uselessly all over the deck. Only two emergency lights were working. They cast a pale, ghostly light over the bridge. Sweat was dripping from the faces of anyone who was still conscious, including T'Pon.

"Fire phasers! I need photon and quantum torpedoes, full spread!"

"Aye, sir!"

Bright balls of red and white light, mixed with the yellow light of phaser fire reached out and impacted Magdir's ship.

"Minimal effect, captain."

"_Hey, little bro, you hangin' in there?_"

Holly's sweet voice had a hint of worry in it.

"I'm fine, sis. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"_Don't lie to me. I've known you too long. Besides, I'm being told that your ship is holding on by a thread._" Swift could tell that she was beginning to cry.

"I'm fine," he repeated emphatically, "don't get upset. We have a job to do."

"_My brother, the hero…_"

She signed out.

_I hope she believed me. I don't want her to worry_, he though to himself.

--

She didn't believe him. She had been able to catch the particular tone of voice that he used when he lied to her in his voice just seconds ago. But she wasn't going to let him die, not while the _Titanic_ was on the job.

Unlike the _Nixon_, the _Titanic_'s bridge had minimal damage to it.

"Status?"

"Shields holding at ninety five percent, ma'am. Warp core force field holding."

The _Titanic_ fired again, and the weapons impacted thegiant ship, but their weapons could be micro-meteoroids impacting duranium, for all the effect the weapons had on the ship. From what she could see, the Federation Fighters were having the same result in their attempts to destroy the massive ship. They were, however great in fighting off the little fighter ships that seemed to be infinite in number.

The ship shuddered as another of Magdir's suicidal fighters impacted on the Titanic's shielding. She sat back in her chair, thinking, hoping that her brother was going to come out of this alright. He had almost been lost so many times, the scariest being when he had gone through the now stable Barzan Wormhole. That it was stable wasn't known at the time, and when Holly was told, she had immediately assumed that her brother's ship had become the second _Voyager_. She was very relieved when his ship had returned a month later intact.

Another fighter ship impact mad the ship shudder even more.

"I hope we find a weakness soon…"

* * *

**Almost to the end! Yay!**


	14. Chapter 13

_Approx. 9,000 miles from Syar IV_

"_We have it!_"

Timmy almost jumped at the suddenness of Jorgen's loud shout over the headset.

"Have what? The weakness?"

"_Yes. We're sending the full schematics of the ship over to your main computers. You'll need to use your target scope to find the target you need to hit. Data transfer will take a couple of minutes._"

"Aye, base. Standing by."

He signed out and returned his attention to the fighters. The squadrons had made it a competition between each of them to try to get more collective kills than the other two squadrons. Timmy had been especially impressed with Trixie: she had more skill than he did, and he played _Crash Nebula_ all the time. Then he remembered. A year back when Wanda had turned him into a girl, he had discovered that Trixie was a tomboy of sorts. She hid her true nature under the disguise of her popularity, so much that a month after the event, Timmy had begun to wonder which identity was her true one. This answered his question.

He opened a private channel to her. The time for secrets was over.

"Red Six, that's some skill you have there. Where'd you learn to do that?"

He heard her hesitate. "_Uh…I'm a natural?_" She laughed nervously at that.

"Uh-huh. I doubt it. Listen Trixie, I'm gonna tell you something I was made to swear never to tell anyone. Do you know a Timantha?"

"_I do, but I fail to see how—HEY! How do you know of Timantha_?"

Timmy smiled. "C'mon, think. Use your head. Can you see what Timantha would look like as a boy?" A ship off to the side exploded in a shower of metal and sparks.

A gasp of realization was heard in the headset. "_You…_"

"Yea. Wanda made me a girl before your birthday party. I went shopping for your birthday since I could think like a girl. I found you at the mall and you know the rest of the story. Remind me to tell you the particulars after we win."

Another ship exploded.

"_But…but…why didn't you tell everyone? I mean, all the mean things I did to you, you had every right to…_" She trailed off as the rest of her words stuck in her throat.

"Trixie, I'm not heartless. When I make a promise of that much importance to someone, rest assured it will be kept, regardless of my gender. Give me some credit once in a while. We 'unpopulars' aren't all that bad."

She sniffed. Her next two words had tears in them, "_I'm sorry…_"

More than anything, Timmy wanted to hug her, comfort her, and tell her that it was alright. His attention was drawn away from that train of thought, however, when six enemy fighters in formation began to close in around him. He heard Trixie gasp over the headset.

"_Hold on Timmy, I'm coming!_"

Despite the situation, Timmy smiled. She had remembered his name. He was able to take out half of the fighters before they took out his weapons system. They would take a minute to regenerate, he knew. He could only run. He ran in the direction of Trixie's strike ship. She was able to destroy the other pursuing ships.

"Thank's, Trixie."

"_No problem, Timmy._"

He opened a channel to the rest of his squadron. The schematics of Magdir's ship were just coming in. Time to show Magdir who he messed with when he messed with them.

--

Jimmy was on the other side of Magdir's ship, fighting off three other fighter ships. He was smiling. This was better than a video game.

"_Hey, N—White Leader, having fun over their?_" It was Cindy.

"Indeed I am, White Two. I know this may be wrong to say, but this is _fun_!"

Cindy laughed. "_I know what you mean. Thank goodness the fighters are only mindless robots_."

"Actually, I think that they're highly sophisticated androids capable of intelligent thought. Either that or their under control of someone on the bigger ship.

"_Well their obviously not sophisticated enough. YEE-HAA!_"

Jimmy laughed at that. "You're obviously having way more fun than you can handle."

"_HA, HA!_" There was silence for a couple of seconds.

When Cindy began again, she changed the subject. "_Who's winning the squadron competition? Is anyone keeping score?_"

"I don't know. I haven't been keeping count. My guess would be the Red Squadron's winning. Have you seen how well Red Six handles herself? She's even better than Red Leader, and that's hard to do. I ought to know. Just this past June, Sheen, Carl, A.J., Chester and I went to his house for a massive sleepover, and he completely trumped us all in his _Crash Nebula_ game."

"_Wow, she sounds like some girl._"

"Weh, she's not my type. Too snotty, at least from what I saw of her on my previous visits to his universe."

"_And what type __**is**__ your type, hmmm?_"

Jimmy froze for an instant. He had gotten himself trapped, he realized.

"Uuh, well…" He stammered out, but (thankfully) he was interrupted by a beeping of his console. He looked down. The red light that indicated that data was being transferred was blinking. After it stopped, Jimmy opened a channel to his fighters.

"Ok, people, we have a weakness. Let's go."

--

Danny was chasing two enemy fighters, firing as he went, all the while thinking how much better they could do if they were inside the ship. He had just gotten the command to locate and destroy what was though by Home Base to be the weakness of Magdir's ship, a large weapon of unknown purpose. He destroyed the two fighters and ordered his squadron to follow him to the rendezvous point. When they got there, the other two squadrons were fighting off the many fighters that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"_Hey Blue Leader, how's it going? You tired yet?_"

Danny looked to the right. Sam was next to him, waving.

"Hey, Blue Two. In answer to the first question, not going too badly, actually. In answer to the second question, yes, I'm dead tired. If only we could stop these dratted fighters from coming out, we might have a chance at the weapons port."

"_Well, you are a Ghost, aren't ya? Go intangible. Take the ship with you. It's big enough. You can tell Blue Three of Four to take over._"

Danny paused. He had completely forgotten about that. Then he realized the implication of the other part of her statement.

"You're planning on coming with me, aren't you?"

She giggled. "_Am I that obvious?_" she asked innocently.

Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, then. Attaching cable."

A long, back cable was launched from Danny's ship. It was almost touching Sam's ship when a barrage of fire from enemy ships destroyed the cable. Neither of them had any time to fire back. They only had enough time to activate their suits and hit the eject button.

Both ships exploded seconds later. Danny looked down, realizing how lucky he was. Then he remembered.

"SAM!"

He changed into ghost form and looked for Sam. He saw her floating, unconscious. Thankfully she had on her suit. The suit's medical system would take care of her. Danny flew over and grabbed her. He went intangible and flew into Magdir's ship, anger clearly visible on his face. Time to show Magdir just exactly with whom he was dealing with.

* * *

**Oooo! Wonder what's coming next?**


	15. Chapter 14

_Approx 9,000 miles from Syar IV_

Timmy was approaching the unknown weapon when Danny and Sam's ships blew up. He had watched, fascinated, as Danny had switched to his "Ghost" form and flew over to Sam. Fortunately for them both, the indestructible space suits he had wished for had served their purpose well. He opened a channel to Danny, and asked if he required any assistance.

"_Negative, Red Leader. I just need to get her inside._"

_Inside…?_ Timmy didn't get it. Suddenly, he realized what Danny was going to do.

"Are you sure about what you're doing? I can always ask someone else to come with—"

"_No_," Danny replied breathlessly, "_We can manage_."

"Ok, then. Good luck. Red Leader, out." Timmy signed off and opened the channel to his squadron.

"Ok, people, let's give them something to shoot at. Distract the ships while Blue Leader and Blue Two try to get inside. YEEE-HAAAAHH!!!!!"

---

Sam was just coming around when she was laid sown on the deck. She gently rose, holding her head in her hands.

"What happened…?"

"Shh shh shh. It's alright. You're safe now."

She looked around, finally noticing where they were.

"Danny, where are—"

"We're in Magdir's ship. Both of our strike ships were destroyed. You had me worried for a while."

She stood up, still holding the back of her head in her hands. She had had quite a jolt when she ejected. Her head had flown backwards and impacted the back of the chair, knocking her out. She rubbed it and winced. It still hurt, but it wasn't that bad.

"You ok, Sam?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll manage."

"Good, because you won't last long on my ship."

Sam looked back at Danny. He began to morph into someone else. The man standing before him now was a bit older than Danny. He was extremely overweight and balding. He pointed a remote at the wall. It slid open to reveal Danny in human form tied to another wall.

"Seize her and tie her opposite to her boyfriend!"

Two men who looked liked they hadn't bathed since birth grabbed Sam. She struggled, but was unable to break free from their grip. Her hands and legs were attached to some type of force field chain.

"That should hold you both until I've seized the Amulet and squashed your puny fighters. Ta-ta."

He left. Sam looked around. She saw skeletons of every size and shape strewn about.

"Danny, we need to help the others."

"It's too late, Sam. They've won."

Sam stared at Danny, shocked at the word coming out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, Danny? We need to get to the rendezvous point and destroy it."

"You don't understand. This was a trap. Magdir knew we were coming. He sent out false readings to deceive our computers."

"All the more reason to get out of here. We need to warn the Federation Fighters.

"DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S OVER! HE'LL WIN!"

Sam jumped. She had never heard him this upset.

"Listen, hot-shot. We are their only hope. Come on, they need us now, more than ever. We need to warn them. STOP SULKING IN YOUR OWN PITY PARTY!"

Danny looked at Sam. He smiled weakly, realizing that she was right.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Ok, now, how to get out of here…"

---

"_White Leader?"_

Jimmy had been trying to calculate how he would have to shoot the tachyon torpedo that they were going to use to destroy Magdir's ship. He jumped at the suddenness of the voice. He opened a channel.

"Yes?"

"_Are you done with the calculations yet? We'll need them in a hurry."_

Jimmy finally recognized the high-pitched ten year old voice.

"I'm almost there, Red Leader. Just keep them off me for a few minutes."

"_Will do, Red Leader out."_

Jimmy signed off and continued with his calculations. It was hard enough doing it for one fighter but when one had to take into account twenty seven—check that, twenty five fighters. Blue Leader and Blue Two were lost, at least the fighters.

"_...Blue Leader...can anybody...me..."_

Jimmy opened a channel again. "Blue Leader, is that you?

"_...Affirmative...I'm inside Magdir's ship...trying to find the weapon...disable it..."_

"Blue Leader, you're breaking up, repeat your last statement." Jimmy got nothing but static. He opened a channel to Timmy.

"Red Leader, Danny's in Magdir's ship."

"_I know. He contacted me before we lost transmission."_

"So, what now?"

There was silence from the other end. Then Timmy spoke.

"_We finish our job, White Leader. Over and out."_

---

_U.S.S. Nixon bridge_

Sparks flew from multiple consoles as the ship shuddered violently for the millionth time that day. Swift looked around as best he could, considering he had broken both of his legs and he probably had crushed his ribs.

He crawled to the weapons system console and looked at the weapons status. He had lost all power to the weapons. An idea suddenly occurred to him. He crawled over to the Conn and sat in the chair, moaning in pain as he pulled himself up. He plotted the course he wanted and hit the **Engage** button.

"Let's see you survive this, Magdir…"

---

_U.S.S. Titanic bridge_

"Sir, the _Nixon_ is on a collision course with the enemy ship!"

Holly, who had been walking around giving orders stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to the screen to see the battle-scared _Nixon_ begin to slowly move toward Magdir's ship.

"Raise the _Nixon_!" she ordered, worry clearly audible in her voice.

The screen flickered to life and she saw her brother, not sitting in the command chair, but at the Conn. Holly gasped when she saw him. Half of his face had been burned away. From the sound of his breathing

"Hi, Holly."

"What are you doing?" Holly asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Holly, this has to be done. Tell Mom and Dad I love them. I love you too. Goodbye."

The screen went blank. Holly fell back into her chair, too overwhelmed by emotion to say anything. She just sat there for about ten seconds. The other members of the bridge looked at her and at each other, wishing they could do something. Finally, she stood up and without a word went straight to her ready room.

She sat down at her desk.

And cried.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated this story. I can't believe it's taken me this long, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	16. Chapter 15

_Approx 9,000 miles from Syar IV_

"What is he doing?" Jimmy asked himself as he saw the damaged Starfleet vessel move towards Magdir's ship.

"_Jimmy, what is Captain Swift doing?"_ Cindy asked.

Jimmy had no answer. All he could do was watch in horror as the ship headed straight for the enemy ship.

Suddenly his fighter got hit from behind. It jolted with so much force that he wasn't able to breathe for at least a couple of seconds. The cockpit's lights changed to red. Alarms began to blare loudly.

**Regeneration Circuit Critically Damaged. Systems Failing**, the computer typed out on the battle screen. **Decompression in Thirty Seconds.**

"_Jimmy?" _

"I've been hit," he gasped out. He could hear Cindy begin to hyperventilate.

"_I'm coming, Jimmy! Join your ship with mine."_

"You-you can do that?"

"_I asked one of the fairy technicians to make it so that our two fighters could, so that in the event of a fatal collision, the remaining functional fighter could link to the other one and become a mega-fighter."_

"Ok." He smiled.

**Decompression in Twenty Seconds.**

"You might want to hurry, Cindy. I'm running out of air. I only have fifteen seconds left."

"_I'm coming! Hold on!"_

**Decompression in Ten Seconds.**

"I-I think you're too—" he breathed in the last amount of air in his cockpit. The stars began to swirl and darkness began to overtake him. The last thing he heard was Cindy's cries through the intercom.

---

"…Jimmy…Jimmy…"

Jimmy slowly came to consciousness to see Cindy looking down, a worried look on her face. When she saw him open his eyes, she smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought I'd lost you! Don't do that to me ever again!" she cried, pulling him up into a hug. Jimmy sat there for but a moment, then hugged her back.

"Cindy, I…I…"

She pulled apart, placing her finger to his lips. He stopped talking instantly. She smiled, placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He sat there, shocked for a couple of seconds. He recovered and pulled her closer. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds, but it was the most magical thing they ever had experienced.

The kiss ended. She snuggled closer until her head rested comfortably on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair gently.

"You're heart rate just went up," Cindy commented in a teasing manner. Jimmy blushed a bit.

At that moment, the ship shuddered. They both looked up.

"We should, uh…"

"Yep."

Cindy rushed out of the small sickbay. Jimmy followed. The new cockpit was even bigger than the other ones, and there were two seats. Cindy took the right seat, and Jimmy took the left one.

"Did you manage to salvage the Quantum Computer from my ship? I need it to finish my calculations."

"It's online," she replied.

"Great!" he pushed some buttons and his calculations came back to life. He pressed a couple of keys, and the calculations were completed. He opened a channel to the other strike ships computers and hit the **Transmit** button. He then took Cindy's hand in his.

"Here we go…"

---

While all that had been going on with Jimmy and Cindy, a similar situation had been unfolding with Timmy and Trixie.

In the newly formed cockpit, Timmy was trying to recover from heat burns after his strike ship was hit and his regeneration circuit by a stray blast from one of the enemy fighters. Trixie had asked one of the fairy technicians for the same thing that Cindy had asked before they had lifted off. Now she was leaning on his shoulder, crying. He was sitting up on a soft bed in a small sickbay, cradling her head in his hands. Nanites treated his burns, and soon he was perfectly healthy.

"I thought I'd lost you," Trixie whispered, unknowingly repeating Cindy's words, but not her tone.

"It's ok…" Timmy soothed her. He kissed her head gently, and she instantly relaxed. Her crying stopped after a while.

"_Timmy, are you around? Timmy, where are you?"_

Timmy and Trixie slowly pulled apart. She helped him to his feet and to the newly regenerated cockpit. She took the co-pilot's seat and Timmy took the pilot's seat.

"What is it, Jimmy?"

"_I have made all the calculations necessary to destroy the ship. If we all fire a tachyon torpedo at the specified coordinates__—__"_

"What about our team inside?"

There was a silence on the other end.

"_We have no other alternative,"_ Jimmy argued. _"Besides, that one kid can survive. He's a ghost, right?"_

Timmy smiled. "Ok, on your signal, we all fire." He opened a channel to all ships and told them what was going on.

Suddenly, communications stopped. The holographic head of Magdir shimmered into being.

"_You can't fire your weapons if your ships are not functioning!"_ his holographic head sneered.

The cockpit lights and consoles went dark. Trixie clutched onto Timmy's arm tightly. Timmy reached down and pulled a lever. With the last power the ship had, their chairs moved closer together until they connected. In the last year, Timmy had grown so that he was taller than Trixie. She leaned on his shoulder.

"All we can do now is hope that Danny and Sam can destroy Magdir's ship before we run out of air, and maybe the _Nixon_ will do some damage."

Trixie began to sob. Timmy put a comforting arm around her, looked out at the menacing ship before them, and waited…

---

Danny and Sam flew over the guards as they phased out of their cell, flew out of their sight and landed. It had taken a couple of tries, but after a while, Danny had been able to make a duplicate of himself, which had unlocked their bonds.

"Ok, now, according to the schematics we received before we lost contact, the engine room is this way," Danny announced, pointing to the left down the dark hallway. They took off running, silently so as to not alert anyone. They reached the end of the hallway, where they took a right.

The hallway was filled with dark, black doors. At the end was a dark green door. They rushed to it.

The door swooshed open to reveal the largest room they had ever seen, even larger than any cathedral they had ever seen. Engines puffed and wheezed. In the center of the room two large pillars stood with a dark green substance flowing inside. Halfway up, in the center of the pillars was a tube connecting the two pillars.

"That's what we have to destroy," Sam said. She pulled out her lipstick, which began to transform into a huge cannon.

"Ready?" she asked. Danny's response was to power up his ecto-blast.

"Five, four, three, two—"

Suddenly Danny began shaking in midair. Electrical sparks flew off of him. He collapsed. Sam was paralyzed as well.

"So, you two had to escape, didn't you?" Magdir approached, holding a small blaster. "Your efforts are futile, humans. Soon, all of this universe will be mine. You would have been my puppets, but I can see now that you will not fit my criteria. Guards, finish them."

The guards approached, smiling evilly. They raised their axes to slice off their heads.

Suddenly they were interrupted by klaxons going off. A deep, evil sounding computer voice announced. "_Red Alert. Collision imminent in twenty-five seconds_."

Magdir turned and rushed to a small console.

"No!"

---

_U.S.S. Nixon Bridge_

Swift looked at the ship speedily approaching on screen, waiting for the end. As he approached, he thought about everyone he had known. With the last amount of spare power, he had transported everyone down to the Federation Fighter base. He had stayed behind. Someone had to make sure the ship hit just right.

"I will miss them all," he whispered. Tears formed in his eyes and he smiled.

"_Impact in ten seconds,"_ the female voice of the computer calmly announced. Swift closed his eyes and breathed in his last as he was surrounded by light. The bridge began to disintegrate around him.

His last words were, "Oh my…"

* * *

**Aw. Sad, isn't it? Sorry, but that's the way I role, people. Hope you enjoy it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	17. Chapter 16

_Inside Magdir's Vessel_

The ceiling bulkheads began to collapse as the _Nixon's_ hull began crashing into the ship.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Danny shouted. Sam placed her arms around Danny's neck and held on tightly as Danny flew up. He formed a bubble of ecto-energy around her as they phased through all the debris. Soon they were past all the debris and were safe.

"_Hey, could you guys use a lift?"_

It was Holly.

"Yes, please."

"_Ok. Prepare for transport."_

"Thanks."

---

The next thing they knew they were in the transporter room of the _Titanic_. It was different than the _Nixon's_ Transporter Room. They rushed to a monitor that was showing the destruction of the two ships. Pieces of debris were flying everywhere. The center of the debris was as bright as the sun.

They suddenly noticed that they weren't alone. Clinging to Sam's foot was a disheveled Magdir. He was clenching his teeth so hard that some had fallen to the floor.

"Let go of her, you—!"

His last word was unheard as he blasted Magdir across the room. He hit the wall with a jarring thud and he slid down the bulkhead, unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked, concerned.

Sam looked up at him, tears forming. She put her arms around him, buried her face in his chest and cried.

"It's ok, it's over now," Danny assured her.

"All thanks to you."

Both turned to see the man who called himself Q. He stood there in a replica of Danny's uniform.

"Thanks to you and your friends, we can place the rouge Q into custody and punish him in a way that we haven't punished anyone since the early days of our race."

He snapped his fingers. Both Q and Magdir disappeared in a flash of light.

The doors opposite them opened. A tall, blond woman stepped in followed by a couple of large men wielding strange weapons.

"Are you the two we picked up?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Danny replied.

She smiled. "I'm Captain Holly."

"Uh, Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Sam Manson."

Danny could see that the captain was upset about something and was covering it behind that smile. He decided, however, that it was none of his business.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Magdir's ship has been destroyed. We beamed some of this crew from his ship and have taken them to the brig. Your friends are adrift, with little time left before their air lets out. I have dispatched shuttles to take them in tow and bring them back to our shuttlebays."

Danny sighed in relief "Thank you."

"_Bridge to Captain Swift."_

The captain hit her insignia. "Swift here. What is it?"

"_We've just recovered the fighter ships. Every one of them are ok except for a few who are reporting space sickness."_

"Acknowledged. Swift out." She turned back to the two teens. "I think you two should go to sickbay and see if you're ok. Oh, and Danny? Change back before you get there."

"Ok, but we don't know where it is."

"Ensign Kyle, pleas escort our guests to sickbay."

"Aye Captain. This way please."

One of the men showed the two tired teens out of the room and down the hall. They arrived in sickbay five minutes later.

"Ah, are you the last two of the Federation Fighters?" they were asked as they entered sickbay.

"Yes we are," Danny replied.

The man who asked the question picked up a small cylinder shaped object, flipped a switch and waved the device over the two. It beeped and warbled.

"Well, it looks as if you two are healthy as can be."

"Thanks. Can we go back home now?"

The man smiled. "I don't see why not. We've sent almost everyone else back. You are free to go."

As they were leaving, someone shouted, "Hey, wait up!" The two teens turned to see Timmy, Trixie, Jimmy and Cindy coming up behind them. Both looked a little worse for wear, but other than that, they looked happy. Both Danny and Sam couldn't help but notice that Timmy and Trixie were holding each other's hand, as were Jimmy and Cindy.

Timmy looked over at Jimmy and spoke up first. "So, you two finally got together," he said with a wry smile. Both Jimmy and Cindy smiled at that.

"What about you and Trixie? I thought she wasn't nice to you."

Timmy smiled and looked over at Trixie. "I wouldn't give up on her in a million years."

Trixie looked up at Timmy and smiled. "Thank you, Timmy," she whispered as she hugged him.

After she hugged him Timmy left his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder, looking happier than anyone had ever seen her.

Danny interrupted. "Well, we should get back to Home Base." Everyone else just nodded slowly. Danny looked over at the man who had brought them in and asked him to lead them to the transporter room.

"Right this way," he replied with a smile. He walked towards the door, which opened with the hiss that the teens were becoming used to. He led them down a couple of hallways and into the turbolift, which took them down a few levels. Eventually they ended up in one of the _Titanic_'s main transporter rooms.

"Here are the last of them, Limbel," the security officer told the man at the console.

"Same coordinates?" Limbel asked. The security man nodded in reply.

"Alright, you guys, stand on the pads." The teens did so. As soon as they were ready, they gave Limbel thumbs up.

"We're ready."

Limbel nodded. "Energizing."

---

"Congratulations!!!"

The six teens almost jumped out of their skin. They were bombarded with smiling faces of all those gathered in the Battle Room at Home Base. There was a table filled with food. The six were hungry, so they grabbed plates and filled them almost to the brim.

"QUIET!!!"

Jorgen banged his wand on the floor, quieting everyone.

"We have achieved a great victory today. We have finally defeated the main enemy of all Fairy kind and it's all thanks to the Federation Fighters. Every Fairy, as well as all twenty one billion humans in this system owes you a big thanks. A toast! To the Federation Fighters!"

Everyone raised their cups and drank.

---

Hours later, the three new couples were standing on three separate balconies overlooking Dimmsdale Flats. Syar IV was up, as were four of the seven moons of the orange giant. Strange constellations shone brightly overhead, as did the bright band of the Milky Way. It looked a bit different here, mostly due to the fact that they were many light years from the Original Earth, the capital of the United Federation of Planets.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Timmy asked Trixie.

"Mmhmm," Trixie replied, smiling up at him. He looked down and smiled back.

"Although, they aren't as beautiful as you are."

He heard her squeal as she buried her face in his shoulder.

On another balcony Jimmy was being his usual scientific self.

"I wonder which is our new closest star, or what our new north star is? Or what weather we'll have," Jimmy was saying.

Cindy laughed. "Shush. Now isn't the time for words."

"But—"

"Shh, shh, shh," she placed a finger to his lips. He smiled and shut his mouth.

On another balcony, Danny and Sam were also staring up at the stars, but no words passed between them. They had already been said.

Unbeknownst to each other, each couple kissed at the same time.

* * *

**Phew! It's been a while since I updated, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	18. Epilogue

_U.S.S. Titanic, Captain's quarters, a few days later, Stardate 235653.4_

Holly Swift was lying on her bed when the ship's counselor walked in.

"Holly? Are you okay?"

Holly sat up and the counselor gasped. The captain was a mess. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were puffy from crying and her clothes were wrinkled.

"…Hi, Ginger…" Holly said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Captain…" Counselor Ginger began then stopped. She had no idea where to go next. Her mother's species were not the best at comforting, but she was half human, so she hoped that she had some of her father's skills.

Ginger sat next to her captain and awkwardly placed an arm around her. Holly cried into her best friend's shoulder. After a few seconds, they were interrupted by Commander Garen.

"_Captain to the bridge. The _U.S.S. Dauntless_ and _U.S.S. Interceptor_ are on their way here to relieve us_."

"Acknowledged," the captain said haltingly. She stood up.

"Captain…?" the counselor came up behind her captain and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright?"

The captain nodded. "I'll be alright. Thank you, Ginger."

"Hey, it's what friends are for."

Holly smiled slightly and straightened her shirt.

When she reached the bridge the Commander was in conversation with the captains of the _Interceptor_ and _Dauntless_.

"Captain Morbius Greene! Captain Jacob Hasley! It's an honor to finally meet you two!"

The two young men smiled and nodded back.

Captain Greene spoke up. "_The pleasure's all mine, Captain. May my commanding staff and I offer our most sincere condolences on your recent loss?_"

"_As may we?_" Captain Hasley added.

Holly's smiled dropped a bit. "Thank you gentlemen. I appreciate it. As I am to understand it, congratulations are in order for the two of you, actually, four of you."

Both smiled and widened their viewscreen range. Both their first officers came into view.

"Commander Ashley Hasley and Commander Elizabeth Greene, I presume?" Holly asked, her smile broadening again.

Both women nodded and smiled happily.

"Seems like romance is in the air," Holly commented. "Or in the vacuum of space."

Everyone laughed at this. It even brought a few tears to Holly's face. It felt good for her to laugh.

"_So, what's been happening here? We weren't told much_."

"It'll all be in my report, Captain Greene," Holly replied. "Are you two here to relieve us?"

"_Yes we are_," Captain Hasley replied. "_We will be arriving at about 1900 hours later today_."

_About eight more hours_, Holly thought. "Okay, thank you, captains. _Titanic_ out."

The screen went blank and went back to showing the newly named Syar IVb. She was just about to open up her report and continue it when they received another hail.

It was Timmy Turner. Beside him stood Danny Fenton and Jimmy Neutron. "_Captain Holly Swift_?"

"Well, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

Timmy held up the PADD that Holly had given them. "_We've been reading over the history of the Federation, and we would like to place a request before the Federation Council. We would like to request membership into the Federation. As far as I can see, there is no reason why we can't join. The Prime Directive doesn't apply to us_."

"He has a point, captain."

Holly turned. It was T'Pon, the _Nixon's_ former science officer. Before her brother had crashed into Magdir's ship, he had ordered all personnel to beam down to the planet below. He had been one of the lucky ones to escape.

"Well…I'll put in the request."

"_Thank you, Captain._"

"Also, I'm going to be leaving in a few hours. Two other Federation Starships are coming to explore this system for any dangerous side effects to this transfer, or Convergence."

"_Thank you again, Captain, we'll be ready. Turner out_."

Holly leaned back in her chair and looked over at her First Officer. She smiled.

"Garen, I think that these new planets will affect the Federation in ways we can't even begin to comprehend…"

---

As per Stardate 236110.96, the members of the newly formed Syar Alliance became members of the United Federation of Planets. Members of the Alliance began to improve their interstellar travel techniques. The brightest minds of the Alliance, mainly A.J., Smith, Jimmy Neutron and Tucker Foley discovered warp drive only a few months after the Convergence. Soon Starfleet had constructed the Syar Starbase on the outskirts of their system.

Members of the Alliance actually applied to Starfleet Academy. Every member of the Federation Fighters joined on Stardate 243691.21.

They had many adventures, including their battle with the Thalogens…

* * *

**Yay! First Convergence story done! Hope you like it! I'm sorry if this chapter was too short.**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
